


Translation for Damn you Puberty

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Series: Leap of Faith (Eng) [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Puppy Love, Translation, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic forDamn you PubertybybeautywindAn unintentional mistake leads to a kissing lesson.





	Translation for Damn you Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> Summary by Author:
> 
> After watched Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse for the third time, I still think that Miles x Peter is too adorable and this pairing need more love. Making up for the kissing sequel I mentioned before, those who have not watch the movie please go right now!
> 
> I am glad that I’m able to finish writing this celebration fic on Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas!

What are the specific symptoms for falling in love with someone? Sweating? Blushing and fast heartbeat? Even sometimes the heart flutters so hard that it hammers the rib cages and causes chest tightness? Your mind is full of the person you like, and can't wait for the next meeting after saying goodbye? But there are also a less dramatic, gentle and soft love; Even if you don't get to be together every day or miss them from time to time, you are willing to do anything for your significant other.

 

You can't use a unified concept to explain love. It has many kinds of visage. Even if you have read an exceedingly sentimental novel; or watched a soul-stirring movie; or even listened to a sorrow-stricken song, but those are the love stories of other people; others’ definition of love, you can only refer but can't copy the same experience.

 

The only one certainty is that; when the time comes, you will know it. It is an intuition, an instinct.

 

Well, basically the short summary is that Miles thinks he is in love. However, the lucky person is not his peer or his classmate; nor is Gwen who is 15 months older than him. Maybe even the theory of relativity is too far-fetched to justify the fact that he is head over heels for the middle-aged man who is decades older than him.

 

Miles always brings along Peter’s favourite burger to meet up with him; they enjoy the scenery together at a vantage point of New York City, or do some training in the woods; Peter always says that he has nothing else left to teach Miles, after all, the youngster’s swing was remarkable during the battle with Kingpin. But when they practice together at the boxing gym, Peter prevails the sparring due to years of experience in melee tactics. He smiles and preens that he is old but still good, although those words came out breathless.

 

The moment when Miles begins to discover his abnormality, is when he bought a new graffiti book. Several pages were filled with the paintings of Peter in different styles of coloring and perspective; Ranging from Peter’s gluttonous look, the form when he tighten his lower abdomen, his snoring face, and his soft smile that experienced various vicissitudes in life.

 

At first, Miles likes to interpret Peter in orange-yellow color because the gentleman always gives him a warm and secure feeling. Although sometimes it blends with some decadent greyness, Miles, who has fought side by side with man, will never say that Peter is unreliable.

 

Nevertheless, whenever Miles finds his heartbeat is out of his control, or when every relaxed moves the older male makes cause him to become restless, the red marker is used more often; each farewell stirs up a deep melancholy feeling which leads to him complaining about the blue paint is not enough; it is not affected by puberty. When Miles can’t take his eyes off the man's lips, he knows that he has found the culprit that is responsible for his silliness.

 

**He really wants to kiss him.**

 

"Ah? What did you just say?" Peter takes a bite of his pizza but stops at halfway of pulling. He looks a bit goofy, especially when the long and thin thread of cheeses stretch and form a bridge to his mouth.

 

But Miles believes that his current expression is absolutely ten times more stupid than the man, because he exclaims an answer to the adult’s question with another “what”, until Peter patiently repeats the words that the boy had accidentally blurted out, Miles then realises how big an idiot he is to reveal his inner thoughts! _Kiss him?_ What is he thinking about?!

 

Looking at the lad who hangs his head regretfully, the elder man wants to pride himself about teaching the teenager a few tricks, but remembers that he is a divorced man and a failure model for emotional aspect, so... he should remain silent.

 

However, Miles doesn't seem to let go of the man that easily. He rubs his head hesitantly, then takes a leap of faith and shouts out loudly: "Yes! I want you to teach me how...how to kiss!"

 

 _Youth is good, they always exert their utmost strength on everything._ He wants to directly skip this topic. Peter strokes his stubbly chin and gives a perfunctory “Oh” as he flips through the TV channels. Miles snatches the remote control away before he could change into the next channel. The younger man says that he is serious, Peter who acts as a mentor should educate him.

 

"Why should I teach you about this..." Peter feels slightly flustered and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. He has never kiss a man, let alone with a teenager. What? Wasn’t his first kiss lost before he became an adult? Uhh... that's not the same, can’t be compared.

 

"I can't just find a random girl from roadside to experiment, right? But I have to be prepared for the future! Aren’t you my mentor? There is always something to teach me!" Miles feels his hot cheeks burns; the laughter from his brain, that mock how crazy can he become to make up ridiculous reasons, is loud enough to pierce through his eardrum; his heart loses control and beats fast as if it is going to leap out of his chest. Although human beings can’t control their heartbeat, so to speak, this is just an example.

   

"Okay."

 

He never expects the man to agree so simply, Miles and his inner speech scream a loud “huh” in sync, almost matching up the volume of a choir.

 

"What do you mean ‘huh’, didn’t you want me to teach you? You really can't take advantage of a girl in her blooming youth to practice. I don't have any money left to bail you out of juvie. So please just settle with this old man, alright? Ok, hurry up." Peter licks his greasy fingers and then smears them on his clothes a few times. He claps his hand twice at Miles to urge him to get a move on. _The sooner it begun, the sooner it done._ The man has no intention to set up the mood and is extremely casual as usual.

 

Miles is angry that he is being belittled, he forcefully grabs the man by his collar and rams his face directly into the other’s; eyes shut tightly out of nervousness. The two stay in that position for a few seconds. But the adult is the one to break the silence instead with chuckles, and soon bursts into tears as he can’t stop laughing. The frustrated teenager feels offended and pouts, was his performance just now that bad?

 

"Kid, listen... If you don't want to break a girl's nose, it's best not to do this." _His courage is commendable, but his approach needs to be improved._ Peter reaches out and touches the boy who lays on top of him. The pair of caramel eyes draw a bit wetness suddenly, and the fingers that grabbed his collar tremble slightly.

 

"Please teach me, Peter. Show me."

 

Puppy eyes... He is always terrible at rejecting this. _No, no, no, I can’t always let the brat win, this isn’t about saving the world or fighting criminals, this is crime-inducing, he is just a minor, errrr..._ Peter has every excuses in mind to refuse, but when he peers at Miles’ stare with those innocent and pitiful puppy eyes, the incomplete words that reached his mouth have melt into a long sigh.

 

"I only do it once, Miles, don't tell anyone else."

 

When Peter tilts up his chin, Miles doesn’t think that the man will accept his absurd request. The big strong hand gains purchase on the back of his neck, pulling the distance between them close. Wet soft lip attaches against his own, and Miles senses his body temperature is gradually rising. He wants to yell out Peter’s name, but his voice is long forgotten when he glances into the other’s unusually serious eyes. Then, Peter’s tongue slips into his parted mouth. Just as he promised, demonstrating the act that Miles wants to know, this is kissing, the adults kissing. Miles, have you memorise it? Not too aggressive but don't let the opportunity slip away; follow your instinct; it is important to enjoy while also making your partner comfortable.

 

Peter occasionally pulls apart a little to give a brief explanation to the teenager. His damp hot breath brushes Miles' lips. A tingling sensation spreads across the youngster’s neck, like a runaway electron sprinting through his every blood vessel, making his heart races in shiver, making his fingertips buzz with sparks.

 

As the lesson comes to an end, Peter, who is abashed and blushing from the kiss, wants to ask Miles if he has learned the technique, but finds the boy who is supposed to be in front of him has turned invisible, not only that, he is send flying by a high bio-electric shock at the next second, The only thought in mind before Peter lost his consciousness is, _ah, did I screwed up again?_

 

"Ah! I messed up! Peter!" the nervous boy dazed for two seconds before he horrifies that he is in trouble again. He still can’t control his ability completely. His power runs wild whenever his emotions go up and down. He apologetically helps the fainted man back to his bed, and takes out an ice pack to apply at the back of the man’s head, hoping that it stops the bump from further swelling.

 

Miles stares at the unconscious man on the bed. When he lays eyes on the other's red luscious lips, a strange feeling rushes down his lower body again. He doesn’t know what to do as he clamps his legs uncomfortably. Or maybe he should calm himself down?

 

The whimsical Miles grabs another pack of ice and presses directly at the heat source, then let out a loud shriek. _Too cold, too freezing cold_! What the hell is he thinking about?!

 

He rests weakly on top of Peter awhile before he finally recompose himself. The tearful teenager glares at the paralysed culprit and blames, "How should I deal with you?"

 

Why is love so complicated? His chest hurts, and his lower region is icy painful too.

 

Damn you puberty.

 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for providing a nice idea for kissing plot, originally I was still worried about how to let Miles kiss!
> 
> I really like the way of this clumsy youngster eagerly expressing his love, and the part where the oblivious adult gets trapped if he’s not careful. Miles and Peter B are so delicious, completely meet my preference.
> 
> I hope that everyone likes this kissing fic, there is a chance to make Peter B. Parker pay back (smile). After all, no matter what Peter has done to the little black spider in the movie, Miles will definitely ‘return the favour’, such as “Don’t watch the mouth, watch the hand”, or foot sweep the man’s legs and hold him by his collar before sending him back to his universe. The author also wants to follow the official canon scene!
> 
> Hope I have a chance to see you again! I am very happy to be able to create this sequel on Christmas Eve, hoping to make more people fall for this pairing.
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated!  
> Please kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130131) too ❤❤ The author is incredible!
> 
> I am glad that I'm able to help with the plotting of kiss :>.  
> By the way, I have drew the kissing scene [here](https://twitter.com/kairu_kitsuneO/status/1077393157241749504).  
> Hope you all enjoy it! ❤❤
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
